Baka Ouran Daioh
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: Azumanga Ouran Cross Over Chiyo-chan and her friends have all transferred to Ouran High School to continue their studies before university but the last thing they expect is to walk into a room of hot guys, aka, meet the Host Club. OMG I UPDATED D:
1. Azuouran Daioh

** Sorry for not writing anything for a while, I've been caught up in fanvids and High School TT. Well please enjoy capter one of my Azumanga/ Ouran High fanfic. Please comment! **

* * *

"Hi there! My name is Chiyo Mihanma!" the girl smiled brightly in front of the senior class. "Please regard me kindly!"

"Yes, thank you Ms. Mihama. Now class, Chiyo-chan, Ayumu-san, Koyomi-san, Kagura-san, Tomo-san, Sakaki-san, and Kaorin-chan have all transferred here on Ouran's Two Semester programm for graduted seniors... pre-college I should say."The sensei nodded. Be sure to welcome them! Oh, five minutes until the bell. Finish up your assignments before you all go!"

"Ayumu? Who the heck is that?" Tomo asked boredly to Yomi.

"That would be Miss Osaka!" Chiyo smiled, as she sat down next to them. Chiyo, Yomi, Tomo, and Sakaki all shared the same class at this new school while Kagra, Kaorin, and Osaka had another. "Her real name is Ayumu Kusaga!"

"Dammit, how can you be so cute?!" Yomi shouted while Sakaki tuned them all out while she was finishing up her paper.

"Ouran's a pretty prestigious school, so I have to work hard to just stay in." She mumbled to herself. In fact, the entire reason she and the others were even at Ouran was because of Chiyo. She still had a year until she was going to study abroad in America so she wanted to keep up with her studies, so then she heard about Ouran's new program, and unsurprisingly, her friends followed on either scholarships and tuition payed by Chiyo's wealthy family, "Not only that, but I have college to balance out too."

Sakaki was woken from those musings by a sudden chill. "...the wind?" She blinked incredulously when she stared out the open window beside her, and in the corner of her eye she saw her paper floating around the classroom. "Ah! My paper!" She gasped, as she stood up, but immediately sat back down when a tall senior easily caught it in midair.

"Is this yours?" Mori asked softly as he walked up to the newly transfered Sakaki.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded gratefully ._He's even taller than me! _Was her first thought as she took it from him and blushed when her hand brushed his. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ah, I'm sorry...?" the normally silent host paused.

"Sakaki." She smiled when Hunny looked up.

"Takakshi!! Tama says no hosting off duty!" Hunny gasped, as he ran up to the two.

_He's so cute! _Sakaki blushed when she saw the tiny senior. _Just like Chiyo-chan._

"...Mitsukuni." Mori loooked down, as if just noticing he was ther"We have to hurry or we're going to be late." Hunny nodded, not particularly noticing Sakaki or what was going on between them.

"C'mon!" Hunny repeated, grabbing Mori's hand as the free period bell rang.

"Ah, nice meeting you Sakaki-san." he nodded as they all filed out of the room.

"Hey Sakaki! Who's the tall guy?" Tomo shouted from across the room, Chiyo and Yomi wondering the same thing as they all walked over to her.

"Oh, I think his name is Takashi." She answered blankly.

"Not exactly the juicy details I was hoping for." Tomo frowned in disappointment. "So do you like him or something?"

She blinked in surprise and blushed, but yomi cut in before Tomo could pry.

"Is that right? Well, come on. We have to find Osaka and the others in this huge school." Yomi rolled her eyes as they walked out the door. "Don't they have class C?"

"Yes!" Chiyo grinned reassuringly. "But when we find them, where are we going to stay until free period is over?"

"Good question." Tomo blinked, then randomly pointed. "There! Music Room 3, eh? Looks deserted. Lets go!"

"Where now?" Kagura asked numbly as Osaka and Kaorin followed.

"Our new place to 'hang out', apparently." Yomi sighed as they made their way pass the crowds.

"Um... Miss Sakaki? Are you okay?" Kaorin aske nervously, still not accustom to talking to her idol yet.

"Oh, she's just out of it 'cause she was just talking to some cute guy." Tomo shrugged.

"Whaaaaaat?!?!?!?" Kaorin shrieked, but they all ignored her.

"So Chiyo-chan, how was class?" Osaka smiled, ignoring Kaorin's panoic attack.

"Oh, fine thank you!" She smiled back when Tomo whistled.

"Hey, we're here!" Tomo grinned.

"Alright already." Yomi and Kagura rolled their eyes as they opened the grand white doors, to meet the Ouran High School Host Club.


	2. The Host Club Cometh

** More Mori and Sakaki-ness! w00t! Please tell me watcha think! Can anyone guess who's going to end up with whom? XD Comment the answers.**

* * *

"Um... Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked carefully. "Are you... okay?"

"Takashi seems kinda down since class ended. He was also talking to a newly transferred girl in our class." Hunny nodded, between another piece of cake.

"Oh! A girl has caught the romantic attention of Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked dramatically.

"Wow! Extremely poetic, milord!" The Hitachiin twins applauded, Mori ignored them all.

"Just leave him alone. Business isn't very good today." Kyoya sighed, when there was a soft knock on the doors. "Oh? Customers, perhaps?"

"I'll get it." Haruhi nodded, as she opened the grand opaque doors of Music Room 3. "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club."

"'Host Club?' What the hell?" Yomi frowned disapprovingly.

"Ah! You're the new seniors!" Hunny gasped as if it was the first time he'd ever seen them as he ran up to Chiyo. "Chiyo-chan, right? I'd never expect you o be the type interested in a host!"

"Huh?" She smiled back at the senior her size.

"Want to eat cake with me?" Hunny grinned enthusiastically when she agreed and walked past Tamaki, Mori still ignoring.

"Okay, whats going on?" Tomo shouted.

"All will be explained shortly, princess. And Hunny-sempai, I know that these lovely ladies are your classmates, but we must show them our utmost courtasy in our winter wonderland." Tamaki smiled at the startled girls.

"Winter...what?" Osaka blinked, all the others having similar reactions as they just noticed the artificial snow covering every surface of the room, and the ice sculptures and small potted trees all around.

"Wha-what is all this?! Summer just ended!!" Kagura shivered, just noticing the almost arctic temperature.

"You see, princesses, the unending labors of summer heat must be grueling for our female guests like your beautiful selves, so why not bring the romantic and peaceful essence of winter to our humble Host Club?"Tamaki grinned flirtatiously, as he placed his hand on Tomo's shoulder. "But if your cold, princess, I'm sure I could warm you up..."

"Huh?!" Tomo blinked at him in shock. _Wow, he's hot. _She thought to herself, his face incredibly close to hers as she quickly changed the subject. "Eh, if this is a host club, why is that girl in a boy's uniform here?"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, suddenly being brought into the conversasion.

Mori numbly listened to the boiling conflict near the door while keeping an eye on Chiyo and Hunni when he heard his name.

"Um, Takashi?" Sakaki asked again, ignoring the fued between mangas.

"Hmm?" He looked up in mild surprise, used to only Mitsukuni reffering to his first name. "You're that girl from earlier."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you again for catching my paper." She bowed thankfully.

"...my pleasure." He flashed a rare smile, making her blush even more.

"-Mori-senpai!"

"Hey Sakaki!!"

"-We're leaving!-"

"Hm?" They both wheeled around, seeing the host club walk out of the room, Tamaki scheming with Kyoya, and the girls steaming, as the filed out as well.

"Ah. I'd better go. Thank you again, Takashi-san." Sakaki smiled again.

"Wait." Mori paused as she turned around to face him again.

"Eh?" She started, then held back a gasp when she felt his fingers in her hair, bringing a lock of her hair to his lips.

"I'll see you around... Sakaki..." Mori smiled alittle more tenderly as he followed the Host Club out of the room.

Kaorin's eyes widened in shock and horror, Tomo and Kagura wanted to spy so all the girls followed, but they immediately wished they hadn't. "Oh my god..."


	3. Yomi's Thoughts

"Uwah!! M-miss Sakakiiii!!! Why him?!" Kaorin wailed, hurling herself into depression as she sat on her bed in one of the two shared suites they'd rented for their stay at Ouran (courtesy of the Mihama family.) "He was all over her!!"

"Well, we are high school grads, so at least one of us found love as opposed to us loveless losers." Tomo shook her head dramatically.

"B-b-but!!" Kaorin stuttered,

"I'm sure Sakaki'll be fine, Kaorin." Kagura rolled her eyes as she unpacked her things, stopping as she gazed at their uniform. "And what's with the girly yellow dress for a uniform? And what you should really be more worried about is those other Host Club guys."

"I know! What's with them anyways?" Tomo agreed, disregarding Kaorin's utter breakdown. "But that Tamaki was pretty hot, if I do say so myself."

"And those two twins were pretty cute too." Kagura smirked. "But its weird that Sakaki, Sa-ka-ki! Would like anyone!"

"Exactly!" Kaorin shouted, but was ignored.

"True." Tomo agreed. "Hey Yomi! Where is Sakaki? And Osaka and the Chihuahua?"

"Huh? Osaka and Sakaki are at university and Chiyo-chan's at Ouran for tutorials." Yomi sighed, picking up her back, getting ready to leave for college too. "Don't you have university today too? I mean, you and Osaka have the same university."

"Oh, I'm skipping. But Chiyo needs tutoring? Wow." Tomo whistled, as Yomi was half way out the door.

"She's the one tutoring, idiot." She sighed, as Tomo and Kagura went back to swooning over hosts. "Well, I'm going to classes now. Major exams."

"Oh yeah, Yomi, you're university!" Kaorin called from the kitchen." Yeah, they called saying your classes were canceled for today!!

* * *

"Damn. Stupid Tomo and Kagura.. Those guys are not that great." Yomi sighed, decidedly taking a walk since her classes were canceled. "Heh. But that Kyoya was pretty well mannered..."

"Young master!! Master Ootori!"

"Eh...?" Yomi gasped, just realizing she was was walking past the Ohtori Mansion.

"Oh, Tachibana, what is it?" Kyoya asked his bodyguard, to wards Tamaki's awaiting limo.

"Kyoo–ooyaaa!!!! Hurry, or we wont catch up with Haruhi!!" She recognized the voice of Tamaki.

"I'm coming! What was it, Tachibana? Horita? Aijima?" Kyoya asked again.

"Ah! Well, Master Ohtori wanted us to ensure you had a ride to Master Suoh's Mansion." Horita bowed, as Yomi stared, obviously being overlooked.

...he's an Ohtori?! Yomi thought in astonishment, ignoring the rest of the conversation as she took back towards the hotel. "Well, Kyoya Ohtori, you've just made a new enemy."

* * *

Sorry for taking s loooooooong!!! I'll update sooner. (Tis was a boring chapter, I admit) And Yomi's disdain towards the Ohtori family will be revealed on the next update! -Towa Noshibwa 


	4. Ohtori vs Mizuhara

Thank you all for reading this for into Baka Ouran Daioh! I'm so honored!! i might take a while for my next update on all my fanfics because I've been grounded TtT Currently, I've snuck onto the computer just to update for yas! I'll try to update at school from Journalism and other comp. classes, so I'll try to stay posted. -Towa Noshibwa

* * *

"Haruhiiiii!! We're here!" Tamaki shouted outside of the Fujioka home along with the Hitachiin twins behind him.

"...eh? Senpai...? Its seven o' clock in the morning! You'll wake up my dad." Haruhi frowned, answering the door. "And it's the weekend. What do you want?"

"We... have a propasal!!" Tamaki grinned, the twins nodding.

"Yeah Haruhi, Club meeting." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, just as tired.

"No."

"I thought you might say that." Tamaki sighed, snapping his fingers, as the twins grabbed her by both arms and dragged her to the awaiting limo.

"What the hell is all this about?!" She shouted, as they all sat comfortably in the car, joined by Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Those girls found out that you're a girl, right?" Hunny asked, due to him not paying attention at the time.

"Yeah, does it matter? The Zuka Club and Bassa Nova know too." She replied coldly. "So why does it matter if a few girls know?"

"It matters because the balance is tipping." Kyoya explained just as coldly, typing away at his laptop. "The balance is tipping between the population of students knowing your identity."

"So?"

"So, Haruhi, milord has an idea." Hikaru smirked.

"The host club could use _hostesses_, dotcha think?" Kaoru finished.

"...what?"

"Let me explain.These seven girls immediatley new you were a girl and Tamaki thinks that the host club could have them on the club so we could keep an eye on them and we could also appeal to the male half of the school with a hostess part." Kyoya nodded, then abruptly stopped typing, though nobody noticed.

"Yes, just think of it Haruhi! If we have hostesses, you'll be able to stop posing as a man and be the normal cute girl that you are!!" Tamaki shouted in joy, in his own little world.

"Hell no!"

"But Haruhi!!" Hunny, the twins, and Tamaki groaned. Then Tamaki whispered, pointing at Mori, who hadn't spoken throughout the entire scene, "But this is also part of the plan: Get-Mori-Senpai-together-with -the-new- girl plan."

Haruhi looked up and blinked at Mori, who was just sitting in the corner of the car, not rally hearing anything they were saying. "...Mori-senpai..."

"Ah!! Haruhi can't be falling for Mori-senpai too! Mother, your daughter is... Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, just noticing that Kyoya was basically frozen.

"Kyo-chan what's wrong? Is Kyo-chan in love too?"

" Oh, bet its that Yomi girl with the classes, eh Kyoya- senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, seeing her image on the laptops screen.

"No, I don't 'like' her. Apparently, shes from a rival family. The Mizuhara's were once a very prestigious family that with Ootori's had bough out all of there companies in my grandfathers time, so I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before." Kyoya frowned flatly, apparently looking up all of the girls back stories. "So thats another reason to add them to the host club, so we can make sure that they don't tell about Haruhi and so I can keep an I on Mizuhara-'senpai'."

"So basically it's a personal grudge is why you now hate her." Kaoru sighed, all of them expecting something bigger.

"Its basically an unspoken attraction to your rival is the reason why you were so suprised about who she was, right?" Haruhi asked solemnly.

"No!!"

Tamaki shrugged, ignoring Kyoya, as he turned back to Haruhi. "Sp Haruhi, what do you think?"

"I don't care what you do, I'm going home." She yawned, leaving the scheming hosts.

Hunny energetically waved, as the chauffeur dropped her back off as he smiled to himself. "Things are sure to be fun!"


	5. Ouran High School Hostesses?

_**HOLY SHEET IT'S ACTUALLY BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS FANFICTION?! DDDX I AM SO SORRY IF MY READERS HAVEN'T DIED FROM WAITING!! I know I would have... Nyan. well please don't kill me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Baka Ouran Daioh!**_

* * *

"Um… Miss Sakaki…?" Chiyo asked quietly, as she took her seat beside her on Monday morning. It'd already been two weeks since the seven of them had begun to attend the prestigious Ouran High School. And the usually diligent Sakaki seemed very, _very_, distracted. "Are you alright?"

"Nn…?" She suddenly blinked, as if just noticing her friend. _I… I'm even worrying Chiyo-chan… But I can't stop think about Takashi Morinozuka-san… _"No, I'm fine really. Thank you for worrying…"

"O-okay, just tell me if you need anything, please!" She smiled back, standing up. "It's my turn for class duty today, so I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright…" She smiled back, watching Chiyo walk up to the chalkboard to start class as she started to think about what Tomo and Kaorin were talking about the previous day.

_Do I…. _like _Takashi-san? I can't think of any reason why I would… But… _She cut her thoughts short for a moment as she looked from Chiyo-chan to said host, whom was sitting a few rows ahead of her. _Maybe… it's because of Mitsukuni Haninozuka-kun… Even though… Takashi-san's considered tall and cool, he still has Mitsukuni-kun… Like Chiyo-chan and I…_"HEY SAKAKI!"

"E-eh?" She suddenly blinked, finding herself face to face with Tomo, who was practically sitting on her desk. "T-Tomo, what is it…?"

"Chiyo-chan just finished her class duties, and you'll never guess what ." She smirked teasingly, holding up a letter. "Look what Hunny-kun just left for us!"

"What…?" Sakaki frowned, as Yomi shoved Tomo off of her desk.

"Look, those stupid hosts sent us a 'formal invitation ' to go see them again. And both Haninozuka and Morinozuka already left, so we can't ask them about it."

She blinked as she looked up to where Mori was just a few moments ago. "Ah…"

"Mah… wha's goin' on, Chiyo-chan…?" Osaka yawned, just now waking up, looking at the other girls expectantly.

"Oh! Host Club-san wanted us to go see them during free period, but Miss Sakaki and Miss Yomi aren't really enthusiastic about it…" Chiyo nodded, trying to fill in the already dozing Osaka.

"So, so, so?? Should we go?! Those boys were so…!! Rrgh!! Get's my blood boiling!! I vote we go!!" Tomo grinned, hurling both of her hands in the air. "C'mon, who's with me!?"

"Um, Haninozuka-san asked if I would like to come in, and I would feel rude if I didn't return his invitation, so I will!" Chiyo smiled, trying to nudge Osaka into waking up. "Miss Osaka, were voting…"

"Okies…" She mumbled lazily, lulling back to sleep.

"Well, well, _Yomi, _it's three to two. We've already won, but do you really want me to ask Kagura and Koarin too?" Tomo smiled in victory, looking down on Yomi.

"Well, yeah we have to get there vote, idiot!"

"Who's an idiot?!" Tomo shouted, bringing down a judo chop down on her head. "We'll make Sakaki the tie breaker, since her vote will obviously count for Koarin!! SAKAKI!"

"Y-yes?" Sakaki frowned nervously, not liking how this conversation was going.

"Should we go see the smoking' hot guys, or laze around the library for free period?? The choice is pr-e-tty obvious to me." Tomo smirked, getting smacked in turn by Yomi, while Chiyo unsuccessfully tried to calm the storm.

"I-I…" She murmured, mulling it over. _I want to talk to Takashi-san again. _"I vote that we go…"

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai, do you honestly think that those girls would really come here again?" Haruhi sighed, as she turned out their customers, referring to the sign saying, 'Host Club Closed: Important Meeting' adourned with a picture of Beary.

"I think you scared them off yesterday." Hikaru frowned, lounging against one of the many sofa's they had in the room, while the other Hitachiin agreed. "Yeah, milord, just the sign alone would scare 'em off."

"Sh-shut up, moronic twins!! This is my flawless plan. It's sure to work with excellent fortune." Tamaki pouted, pacing nervously. "Since Hunny-senpai gave them the note, who would refuse?!"

_I would… _Haruhi shook her head, brought from her thought's by a sudden knock on the door.

"OPEN UP, IDIOT KING! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Tomo Takino's voice cut in as she suddenly kicked her way through the door just as Haruhi was about to open it.

_Why do I always mee the weirdos? _Haruhi sighed, as Tomo skidded her way into the center of the room, with Yomi, Kagura, Sakaki, Chiyo, Osaka, and Kaorin in tow.

"Ah! Chiyo-chaaaaaan! You actually came! Do you want some cake?!" Hunny grinned, grabbing Chiyo's hand as he lead her to one of the tables overflowing with many exotic pastries and cakes as Tamaki came over to greet the remaining girls, while Haruhi, with great difficulty, shut the knocked over Music Room door.

"Takino-san! I see that you are the leader of this motley crew. I have an offer for the six of you…" The junior know as Tamaki Suoh smiled, striding over with his princely air, stopping in front of them. "So, Takino-san, Mizuhara-san. Mihama-san, Kasuga-san, and the rest of you, will you listen to my offer?"

"Listen, Suoh, what are you planning? And what's this plan you've been talking so much about?" Yomi growled, pushing the dumbstruck Tomo out of the way, while Sakaki's eye's drifted to the window seat where Mori was stoically sitting. _Takashi-san…_

"Yeah! Yeah! What's even goin' on?" Osaka frowned, still half asleep.

"Well, I shall indulge in your curiosity, Miss Kasuga! You six are all aware of our Miss Haruhi Fujioka's… secret… correct?" Tamaki asked slowly, and trying to keep his voice down.

"You mean that she's a girl?" Yomi, Kagura nd Kaorin asked simultaneously.

"Why is it that big of a deal, anyways?" Yomi frowned, not following the flow of conversation.

"So I suppose it is true, what my grandfather said about you Mizuharas. Not exactly bright. I due wonder how you of such a lowly stature got into our academy." Kyoya mused aloud, much to the hosts and the girl's surprise.

"Oh, what was that, you damn Ohtori?" Yomi smirked, hearing what he'd said, now utterly pissed off. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Hey, Yomi, calm down…" Kagura tried to reason, while Tomo, Osaka, and the twins egged on the fight, while Kaorin and Sakaki tuned it out when suddenly Tamaki cut it.

"Kyoya Ohtori and Koyomi Mizuhara. Partners." He said suddenly, turning to the other still surprised hosts and soon to be hostesses. "Hikaru, you will be with Kagura-san, Kaoru, you will be with Ayumu-san."

"Aye, milord!"

"Wait, what?!" Yomi shouted, still in the fighting mood.

"I will partner myself with Tomo Takino-san, and Haruhi, my beloved daughter, you will be with Miss Kaori, Hunny-senpai, you will accompany yourself with Chiyo Mihama-chan."

"Hai!"

"And…" He smiled, still receiving death threat like protests from Yomi, whil Kyoya smirked to himself. "And Sakaki-san will be with Mori-senpai."

"H-huh?!" Both Sakaki and Mori blinked, both coming from there thoughts.

"Hey. Suoh, what the hell are you talking about! Partners?! What's going on?!" Yomi sighed, now exhausted and extremely confused.

"Well, my sweet kittens, the Ouran High School Host Club is offering the position of you six being our hostesses the the remainder of the term." Tamaki nodded, turning the incredulous crowd. "We can't have the lovely lot of you going around and spreading my daughter's secret to the world, and plus, we've been meaning to spread our criteria to the male side of the population of Ouran. Come now, it's an offer you can't refuse. And your 'partners' as I have pointed out, are like, how should I saw, mentors during your stay with our club."

"Sounds good to me, if I do say so myself…" Tomo grinned, Osaka and Kagura nodding in agreement. Even Chiyo-chan wasn't totally against it.

"Plus, Koyomi-san, you can figure out some way to 1-up Kyoya if you stick around." Tamaki winked, much to her annoyance.

"Considering how all of my protests seem to be graciously ignored, fine, Suoh. You have an accord." Yomi finally sighed, speaking on behalf of the group.

"Alright then!" Tamaki grinned, opening the still broken door. "Now if you will, I would like to speak to Mihama-chan, Hunny-senpai, Takino-san, Mizuhara-san, Haruhi, Kasuga-chan, Kagura-chan, Kaori-san, and Kyoya outside the music room. And Hitachiin devils, do try not to cause any trouble." Tamaki sighed, as he shut the door.

"Hmm… milord said that Sakaki-chan has a crush on Mori-senpai, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled slyly, as they disappeared behind one of the pianos, now spying on the two remaining students in the room. "This could be fun…!"

* * *

"…ah, Sakaki-san…" Mori suddenly cut the silence in the room when he noticed the girl standing in front of the door. "May I… speak to you about something?"

"O-oh, Takashi-san…!" Sakaki stuttered, wishing that Suoh-san had called her into the hall as well. _Oh no… what should… what should I do…? _She thought subtly to herself as she walked up to the window where he was sitting. "Is there something you need to ask me..?"

"No, not ask, but--" He started, standing up to face her. "…I'm sorry."

"'Sorry?' Um, why?" She asked, now confused. "You haven't… done anything…"

"I mean… I'm sorry for all the trouble than Tamaki has caused for you all, and…" He said softly, taking a step closer.

* * *

"Oh ho! Things are getting hot and heavy with Mori-senpai and Sakaki-senpai~!" Kaoru whispered as the two twins crouched under the piano, seeing just there legs as they eavesdropped. "I doubt that Mori-senpai would try to make a move on anyone though, eh?"

"Perhaps your right…" Hikaru smirked, a thought forming. "Milord should be back any minute, so I think I have an idea, Kaoru…"

"Oh, Hikaru!"

* * *

"…'and?'" Sakaki murmured, still surprised at his sudden apology.

"I'm sorry… it's just that… they were saying that I was the one who was making you… upset…" Mori frowned, trying to say what he had heard from the other hosts.

"Eh…?"

"Saka…" He started to say as he took a step towards her, but suddenly something caught against his foot. "Oh…"

"What are you--"

* * *

It was the worst possible moment that the other hosts and the girls to decide to come back into the room. Considering Hikaru and Kaoru had reached out there hands as soon as Mori had tried to move forward to cause him to trip, things had turned out much, _much, _worse.

"T-Takashi, you…" Hunny blinked in surprise, holding Chiyo's hand, as Hikaru and Kaoru thumbs up-ed each other as the merged back into the group unnoticed.

"Oh, how bold, Sakaki!!" Tomo grinned, while the other stood speechless. Upon entering the Msic Room, they found a very unexpected sight.

"U-um, Takashi-san…" Sakaki stuttered, gripping the senior's sleeve as he towered over her, both of his hands on either side of the floor beside her.

"Oh no.." He sighed, immediately knowing what the others were thinking, as he stood up. "Tamaki, it isn't what you think…"

"Eh, heh… um, SO! L-let's just leave Sakaki-chan and Mori-senpai, and continue our talk.." Tamaki suddenly clapped his hands, trying to veer the way of conversation to the other parts of the Music Room.

"So, further Mori-senpai and Sakaki-senpai's relationship plan, a complete and total success?" Kaoru grinned, as they continued to walk with the rest of the group, as they turned to watch the embarrassed two behind them.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think that Mori-senpai might even be…" Hikaru started to say, then shook his head. "Ah, who knows for sure yet, but nothing that a bit of meddling couldn't fix!"

* * *

"I really am sorry, Sakaki-san… I didn't mean to…" _Uh, fall on you… _Mori frowned, as he reached his hand out to help her stand. _I don't know why, but I have an idea that Hikaru and Kaoru had something to do with that fall…_"N-no, It's okay… thank you…" Sakaki murmured, taking his hand, as she stood up as well. "We-we should go back with the others…"

"Yeah…"

Yomi frowned, still very surprised at the current change of events. _So we became part of the psycho ward, I have to be all buddy-buddy with an Ohtori, and Sakaki and Morinozuka… _She shook her head as she noticed the two rejoin Tamaki's little tour group. _Man… what have we gotten ourselves into…?!_

_

* * *

**FAIL. I am soooooooooo sorry for not posting anything in like.... TWO HACKING YEARS!! Anyways, please, I hope you all enjoyed! -please don't kell me!**_

**-Towa Noshibwa**


End file.
